


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Stressed Colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael helps Colin unwind after a stressful day.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleep

Colin sighed as he gripped the pole on the subway. He really should’ve just gotten a cab, but the subway was faster, and he wanted to be home. It’d been a stressful day at work, Michael was still there, finishing a sketch before he headed home.

The voice announced his stop and he let go of the pole, walking over to the door so he could get out sooner. He walked out of the subway, up the stairs, and into the street. He walked the couple blocks to his and Michael’s apartment, taking his shoes off and lining them at the door, unbuttoning the buttons on the dress shirt he was wearing.

He headed to their bedroom, taking off the shirt in exchange for one of Michael’s hoodies, his jeans for a pair of sweats. He sat down in their office and started typing up a script, making edits and fully forming the ideas he’d suggested in the pitch meeting.

He hadn’t realized how late it was until he heard Michael enter the apartment. “Colin?” He glanced at the clock. 1:30. Shit.

He considered trying to slink away to their bedroom, but simply resigned himself. Michael didn’t like it when Colin stayed up too late, especially while at home. Late nights at the office were unavoidable with a job like theirs, but late nights were reserved for the studio. Once at home, they’d established a 12:00 curfew for themselves, something Michael was much better at keeping than Colin.

“Office!” He heard the footsteps approach the office, pointedly looking at the computer and notes, avoiding Michael’s gaze.

“Colin, what’s the rule?” Michael scolded, padding behind Colin.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” 

“You need to set an alarm or something.” His hands fell on Colin’s shoulders and squeezed. Colin groaned, and his head fell back onto Michael’s stomach as he continued to firmly rub Colin’s shoulders, fingers moving to his neck to rub the tension out. “Darlin’, you really need to relax,” he said, pressing a kiss to Colin’s hair. “You’re gonna start getting muscle spasms or some shit.”

Colin reaches up to grab Michael’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Michael returned it before pulling away. “C’mon babe, you need to sleep. Let’s go.” He saves Colin’s script before pulling him out of his chair. Colin seemed a little shaky, so Michael picked him up, gently carrying him to their bed. He placed Colin down before going to their closet, changing into flannel pants and a shirt of Colin’s that was baggy on him, but fit Michael perfectly.

He climbed into bed, pulling the covers up as Colin settled with his head on his chest and arms around his waist before pulling the covers up. He pressed a kiss to Colin’s hair.

“Love you.” Colin mumbles, and Michael smiled.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now shh, go to sleep.” He stroked Colin’s hair and back until his boyfriend fell asleep before falling asleep himself with a smile in his face.


End file.
